villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carola
Carola is a monstrous living gargoyle and an antagonist in the 1990 horror film anthology Tales From The Darkside: The Movie as well as the main antagonist of film's story A Lover's Vow. Her human form was portrayed by Rae Dawn Chong. Story A young boy who is kidnapped by a cannibalistic witch tells her a third story after telling her two stories earlier in the film to keep her from taking his life. the story is called "A Lover's Vow. The Story begins with an struggling artist named Preston, whose career in art is failing and because of it, his agent drops him, after having a few drinks with his friend Jer. Jer tries to take an intoxicated Preston home but things go terribly wrong for them, on the way home from the bar. Out of nowhere, a gargoyle-like creature appears in the shadows, Jer pulls a gun and tries to counter it but finds himself overwhelmed and dimsmembered by the creature. Then the creature corners Preston, the terrified man started begging for his life. Eventually the gargoyle told him that it will spare his life if he promise never to tell anyone about what he saw. A traumatized Preston agrees. After witnessing his friend's gruesome murder. Then he meets a woman named Carola, they go to his apartment where he and Carola make love to each other. A few days after they met?, Preston has an art show at an museum where they meet up with the bartender at the bar he and Jer was before his murder and he tells him that he told the police everything he knows about what happened to Jer and the night after the show ended? he proposes to Carola after learning she's pregnant with their first child and she accepted it! He married Carola and they have two children but 10 years after he met her and the gargoyle before her? the night of Jer's death still haunted him so he take Carola out on a date to celebrate the night he met her and knowing it will anger the gaygole he made the decision after they came home? to tell Carola and only Carola about the secret he shares with the gagyole (not suspecting that the creature was actually WATCHING him for 10 years). So after their date? Preston tells her his horrible secret, and then he gives her the sculpture he craved of the gargoyle to her, to Preston. Carola looked like she did not believe him but little did he know, something terrible is about to happen, and after his revelation, Carola tells Preston how she feels about it and much to Preston's horror, Carola reveals she is the Gargoyle that killed Jer. Carola failed to tell to him that she disguised herself as a human to test him to see if he would tell anyone about the night she murder his friend and that she spared him because she fell in love with him but she could see it didn't matter to Preston, he was still afraid of her. And to make matters worse for Preston? not only is his wife back to the creature he met that night but their children are turned into gargoyles too, he begged her to turn herself and their children back into humans and to spare his life like she did 10 years before but because he failed her test? she and sadly their children can no longer be humans ever again, so to protect her secret? and even it would break her and their children's hearts, she bites him in the throat, killing him. In the end after Preston's death she flies up through the window of their apartment with her children in her arms to the next apartment building. Suddenly she and the children as they look down on Preston's dead body they eventually get turned into stone as they mourn over his death. Gallery Images Loversvow3.jpg|Carola as a statue Carolagargoyle.jpg|Carola Corners Preston ThePromise.gif|The Gargoyle spares Preston's life Screenshot_6.jpg|Carola's human form Darkside4.jpg stonegargoyles.jpg|Carola and her children turned to stone Videos Tales from the Darkside (9 10) Movie CLIP - You Broke Your Vow (1990) HD Trivia *''Tales From The Darkside: The Movie'' segment "A Lover's Vow" is based on the Japanese folklore Yuki-onna but the writer Michael McDowell decided the antagonist of the story should be a gargoyle instead of a ghost. *Carola was placed as a statue and was facing directly to Preston's appartment, that means she was aware of everything he was doing and about his personality. She fell in love with him, this is also the reason she killed Jer. And only this vow allowed Carola to live as a human. And if the vow's broken she will turn back into the Gargoyle she was. Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Black Widows Category:Parents Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Honorable